


touch me, tease me

by wartransmission



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Inspired by the recent Dakimakuri Yuuri art, M/M, Post-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/pseuds/wartransmission
Summary: Yuuri should've known that the impromptu photoshoot on Viktor's bed wouldn't lead to anything good.





	touch me, tease me

“You want to know what makes you so tempting, Yuuri, no matter what you do?”

Yuuri presents a stubborn front- or, he _tries_ to- and inevitably fails when Viktor crooks a finger inside him. The pursed moue on his mouth releases for a half-choked moan, a light pink rising on fair cheeks as Yuuri squirms underneath him. “Viktor,” Yuuri groans, and Viktor hears, “ _Stop teasing me!_ ”

Viktor smiles widely, unconcerned for Yuuri’s annoyance with him.

(He’s not trying to be petty, honest!  There’s just something _appealing_ about having his stubborn Yuuri being relatively helpless under his ministrations, which rarely ever happens. Note: _his obduracy._ )

“It’s not that you’re innocent,” he stifles a snort of laughter at the bewildered look on Yuuri’s face, “ _really_ , I don’t think that. It’s just.” He pauses, going for a thoughtful look as he teasingly probes at Yuuri’s hole, deliberately ignoring the betrayed grumbling Yuuri makes under his breath, “You give off this air of being… _pure_.” He shifts up, trailing kisses upwards from Yuuri’s hip to his chest, only stopping to lick and tease at a nipple before going up to nip at his neck. He can’t even think to stifle his smile against Yuuri’s jaw when Yuuri moans at him in a cross of impatience and arousal. “There’s something about you that makes people want to make a mess out of you, my Yuuri.”

“Then _do it_ ,” Yuuri groans, reaching up to clutch and tug at the open dress shirt hanging over Viktor’s chest. “Stop _teasing_ me like this, Viktor!”

“But that’s half the fun,” Viktor drawls, scraping sharp canines by Yuuri’s jaw and earning a delicious shudder in response. “Having you squirm like this, having you beg…you’re so delicious _, любовь моя._ ”

“I deeply regret,” Yuuri groans, almost choking on an inhale when Viktor starts sucking hickeys around his neck, “that impromptu photoshoot.”

“Why would you?” Viktor hums, giving a light nip on Yuuri’s earlobe as he continues pumping his fingers in and out of Yuuri. “You were beautiful, lying on my bed like that, dressed in my too-big clothes,” he lets his voice trail away, momentarily distracting himself as he sucks at the skin over Yuuri’s jugular, “your hair has been growing so long, Yuuri.” He raises his free hand, elbow resting on the bed, to run his fingers through Yuuri’s black locks and giving a light tug. Yuuri groans in mild complaint, though he doesn’t pull away from Viktor’s fingers. Rather, he cranes his head back, almost as if trying to lean back into the touch.

 _Господи_ , his Yuuri might just be trying to kill him with sheer arousal.

(It wouldn’t be a bad way to go, as far as he’s concerned.)

“Long enough for you to play with?” Yuuri breathes out, smile teasing on his lips as he slowly starts to undulate his hips, grinding down on Viktor’s fingers. The seductive move is at odds with the embarrassed flush on his face, but Viktor couldn’t care less.

Viktor’s cock _definitely_ couldn’t care less, given its painfully hard state just from _looking_ at Yuuri. He hasn’t even touched himself yet, which is a feat in itself given how tempting Yuuri has been.

“Long enough for me to pull, perhaps,” he says, giving a slight tug. Yuuri moans at the action and he can’t even hide his answering groan, because his Yuuri is (and has always been, as he always will be) absolutely _delicious._ “ _Господи_ , Yuuri, you’re truly testing me,” he mutters under his breath, slipping back down to add more lube in his preparation.

“You’re testing my _patience_ with how long you’ve been teasing me,” Yuuri retorts petulantly, which gets him a laugh. Yuuri, because he can’t help himself, laughs too, tears brimming in his eyes as he wriggles in Viktor’s hold. How can he _not_ laugh, given the ridiculousness of the situation? Here he is, being annoyed and impatient, all while throwing banter at Viktor who’s _still_ fingering him into aroused oblivion.

“Half the fun, my Yuuri,” Viktor teases, traces of laughter still in his voice as he leans down to press a kiss onto Yuuri’s knee.

Yuuri laughs, helpless and keyed up on excitement as he lets Viktor fold him over until he can feel his hot breath over the over-sensitive skin of his taint.

_Half the fun, indeed._

**Author's Note:**

> [These dakimakura](https://twitter.com/dengekionline) have ruined my life honestly- I should be asleep by now but the Yuuri daki called to me
> 
> i hope u liked it!! as always, feedback would always be appreciated! let me know if u enjoyed it (as much as i did seeing the dakimakura art LMAO)
> 
> Translation notes:  
> любовь моя / lyubov moya = my love  
> Господи / Gospodi = Lord


End file.
